Lookout World, Here Comes the HamHams!
by kotara-chan
Summary: Hamtaro and Mayu wake up one day to find themselves humans! How will they ever deal with all the pressure of school, living like a normal human and...crushes? Rated T to be safe. HB, SM, PP and all the rest...Or will there be a slight twist?
1. The stars look a little funny tonight

Hi! This is my first story so please don't be too harsh on me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro, Bijou, Stan or any of those other spiffy characters!**

**Claimer: However, I do own Mayu and Satsuki!**

Chapter 1: "The stars look a little funny tonight"

_Saturday Night_

_Hamtaro's POV_

The stars looked beautiful. For some reason, they seemed to glow more than they usually did. I was sitting on Laura's windowsill, looking out the window at the stars. I didn't get to do this very often, but since Laura had been invited to Kana's for a sleepover, I decided to do something a little different and look at the stars. Laura once told me the names of some of the stars, but I can't remember them. Oh well. Maybe I can ask Maxwell when I go to the clubhouse tomorrow! Maxwell seems to know everything sometimes, with all those books of his… "Yrawww…" I yawned. That was a funny sound, I thought. I should probably go back to my cage, I thought tiredly. I don't want to fall asleep up here. I could fall off! I climbed down to my cage and went in. I snuggled down into the wood shavings and could feel my self drifting off…

_Mayu's POV_

I felt myself yawn. I would go to sleep here, but it was very uncomfortable. I was sitting on Satsuki's desk while she finished up something she called "homework".

"Awww…Mayu, are you tired? I bet you want to go and bury yourself in your wood shavings right now, huh?" Yes! I thought. She finally understands me!

"Okay Mayu. It's getting late anyway. I should go to bed too." Satsuki picked me up and walked over to the window. She set me down on the window ledge.

"Look at the stars for a minute, Mayu. Just before we go to bed…" We stared at them in silence.

After a couple of minutes, Satsuki said, "Boy, the stars sure are shining tonight. They look brighter then ever." Yeah, I thought. They're so pretty… Satsuki picked me up again. "Alrighty, time for bed now." She carried me over to my cage and put me in it. I lay down in the wood shavings and was content. I yawned happily.

Satsuki smiled a little and said, "You sure are lucky, Mayu. I bet you don't have any worries at all. No homework…No tests…No worrying if you're gonna get an A or an F…And I bet you don't even think about boys, do you?" She laughed a little and then put on her blue pjs.

"Good night, Mayu," she said then turned off the light and got into bed. Well, Satsuki, you would be right about most of that, I thought sleepily. But I do think about boys. Especially one boy in particular…

_Friday Morning_

_Mayu's POV_

I sighed happily. I had just had the best dream ever. It was about me and…_him_…We were at the beach together…We were having such a good time…Oh well. It's not like that would ever happen anyway. Time to get up. I stood up…and started look around. Everything looked different. Hm. Very strange. While I was looking around I suddenly caught sight of a girl I had never seen before in Satsuki's big mirror doors (the ones that opened up to her closet). Was this a new friend of Satsuki's? I went to investigate the strange girl when suddenly I felt like I could faint. I saw the girl turn very pale. Could…could this really be happening? I thought. I didn't know what to do. I was frantic. I thought about my options and choose the only one that seemed suitable. I screamed bloody murder.

So how do you like it so far? Please please please review! It will keep me motivated! Rawr! Okay, thankies so much for reading my story!

Kotara-chan


	2. Getting things worked out

Hi Hi Hi and welcome to…. my second chapter! Please read and enjoy!

Note: I'm sorry for my last chapter being so short…I will try to make them longer! Nya!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro. I'm sorry. I just don't.**

**Claimer:…But I do own Mayu and Satsuki! Go me!**

**Previously**

_I went to investigate the strange girl when suddenly I felt like I could faint. I saw the girl turn very pale. Could…could this really be happening? I thought. I didn't know what to do. I was frantic. I thought about my options and choose the only one that seemed suitable. I screamed bloody murder._

Chapter 2: Getting things worked out

_Sunday Morning _

_Satsuki's House_

_Mayu's POV_

"Hmmmm…" Rena said. "I think you can stay. I mean, you don't look like an axe murderer and you don't have any memory except for your name…So I think you should stay here." "Really!" I asked excitedly. "Of course!" Rena beamed. "It's always fun to have someone new in our house!" "Uh…Mom, are you sure about this?" Satsuki asked. "Of course I am!" Rena said smiling. Suddenly her smile started to turn into a frown. "Shoot…" she muttered. "I'm gonna be late for work." Rena ran towards her bedroom. "I have to get changed and then rush out to work, okay Satsuki? You're lucky it's not a school day or Mayu would have to stay by herself! Watch over her, okay?" Rena yelled while getting changed. She ran out of her room and to the front door. "Bye honey! Bye Mayu! Have a great day!" Rena ran out the door and slammed it in her hurry. Mom's always the same, Satsuki thought. Always late for work. "So…Mayu…What do you want to do today?" Satsuki asked me. "Um…" I said. "Anything! Lets go meet your friends! Lets go to the park! Lets watch t.v.! Lets do anything!" I was very excited. After it had finally sunk in that I was a human, and no longer a hamster, my head was filled with all the things Satsuki told me about at the end of the day. She told me about her friends…The chocolate-lemon flavored ice cream sold at the park…She told me about a movie she had seen and how it was really cheesy…She told me about the boys at her school…She had told me so much stuff and now that I was a human I wanted a piece of it all!

_Sunday Afternoon_

_Laura's Living Room_

_Hamtaro's POV_

"So…Um…Hamtaro. You really don't remember anything about yourself except for your name?" Laura asked. "Not really…" I said nervously. "Hmmm…Well, let's see." Laura pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote something on it the held it up to me. "What does this say?" She asked. " 'My name is Laura'. I think that's what it says," I said unsurely. "You're right! Now, what's 3x4?" Laura asked. I thought about it for a minute and then somehow I got an answer. Maybe it was just something that came along with being a human. "12?" I said. "Yeah, that's right also," Laura said. "Well, it seems like you will be able to go to school, even though you lost your memory." "Sc-school?" I stuttered. "Oh yeah. Mom said she was thinking about enrolling you at school, because mom thinks that everyone needs to go to school, even if the just lost their memory," Laura laughed. "So…would I go to your school?" I asked, become slighting interested in the whole 'school' thing. "Well…" Laura said, looking at me in a sad way. "No, you wouldn't. You would go to the high school. I go to the jr. high. But I do have a friend who goes to high school. Maybe she can tell you about it. I'll go call her." Laura got up and went over to the telephone and dialed a number. She was silent for a minute, and then said, "Hi Satsuki. It's me, Laura. I was just wondering if you could come over to my house right now." Laura paused to listen to Satsuki. "Oh really. Wow." Laura raised her eyebrows at me. "Well sure you can bring her. I don't care. Uh-huh. Okay. No, you don't have to. Okay, see you in a couple of minutes. Bye." Laura hung up the phone and said, "She can come over, but she has to bring a friend. That's okay with you isn't it?" "Yeah, of course it is," I said, wondering if this 'Satsuki' Laura was talking about was the Satsuki who had come over a couple of days ago. I guess I would find out soon enough.

_Satsuki's Room_

_Sunday Afternoon_

_Mayu's POV_

"Okay, now before we go over to Laura's house, let's get you something decent to wear. You're gonna have to borrow some of my clothes right no, but we can buy you some that you actually like." Satsuki was looking through her closet, looking for something I could wear. I wasn't really paying much attention though. Because I had remembered who Laura was. She was Hamtaro's owner. I was so worried that when we got there, he would still be a hamster…And all of my other friends would still be hamsters too…I would be all alone. I didn't like to admit this, but after the excitement wore down, I got scared. Everything is so small, so different. But I was going to have to fit in. I just hoped all of my friends would be humans too. But if **he** was still a hamster… then it wouldn't matter if all of my other friends were humans. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was still a hamster… "Oh!" Satsuki said, disrupting my thoughts. "This would look so cute on you!" I looked at the clothes she had laid on her bed. The shirt was long sleeved and pale green, very low cut but with lace on the front of the neck hole so not too much was exposed. The shirt was long, tight and cut at and angle so that one part of the bottom was longer than the other. The pants were tight jeans that had flair bottoms and on the back pockets there were two dark green leaves that were embroidered on. The shoes were dark green and instead of a buckle there was a ribbon that you tied up your ankle. And the heel was about 2 inches high. "Um…Am I going to be able to walk in these shoes? In this weather?" I asked Satsuki. "Hmmm…You're right. It's so cold outside, maybe it would be better if you wore closed toed shoes," Satsuki laughed. She went back to her closet and pulled out a pair of tennis shoes with green laces. She saw me staring at the laces and started to laugh again. "Oh, I know what you're thinking. Is green my favorite color? No, but I just spend all my money on clothes because I love to mix and match them." I wasn't thinking that…your favorite color is purple…But I guess I wouldn't know that, I thought. I played along and said, "But don't clothes cost a lot of money?" "Well, a lot of them do," admitted Satsuki. "But a lot of my coolest outfits come from thrift stores. I mean, I know their used, but sometimes I will find a shirt that is totally cool or matches some of my other clothes really well. Anyway, I'll go out of here so you can change." Satsuki headed for her bedroom door then stopped and turned around. "There are some hair bands on my desk over there. You can pick some out if you like." Then she went through the door and shut it. I stared at the clothes for a minute, then thought, well, I better get this over with.

_Laura's Front Porch_

_Sunday Afternoon_

_Mayu's POV_

Satsuki rang the doorbell. I heard somebody coming to answer it. This is it, I thought. If Hamtaro's not a human, I bet none of my other friends are. The door opened. It seemed to take hours. I almost closed my eyes from the suspense, but then something made me stop. Laura was saying hi to Satsuki but I wasn't listening to what else they were saying. Because standing behind Laura was a guy who had black baggy jeans on and a big grey t-shirt on. But I couldn't have cared less what he was wearing. Because he had orange hair. I held my breath. It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

Well, that's chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! In the next chapter…We'll find out just who Mayu's secret crush is!


	3. They find each other in the same

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating at all. I would like to thank all of you who have read my story so far and anyone else who is reading this for the first time. It makes me very happy! (me: squeeee!) Um, anyway, hope everyone enjoys the third chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of his friends. I wish I did though.**

**Claimer: But Satsuki and Mayu belong entirely to me! Hurrah!**

**Previously**

_Laura was saying hi to Satsuki but I wasn't listening to what else they were saying. Because standing behind Laura was a guy who had black baggy jeans on and a big grey t-shirt. But I couldn't have cared less about what he was wearing. Because he had orange hair. I held my breath. It was all I could do to keep from screaming._

Chapter 3: "They find each other in the same predicament"

_Laura's House_

_Sunday Afternoon_

_Mayu's POV_

I stared at the boy. His eyes were the same light brown as they had always been. Because, of course, it had to be Hamtaro. He was at Laura's house, he had orange hair, and he had the same brown eyes, which were, at the moment, slightly get wider and wider. We both see Laura and Satsuki walking into the house, laughing about something. I see them turn into the kitchen and hear Satsuki shout, "C'mon Mayu! We're in the kitchen. Come in when you're done staring at that new handsome boy that Laura…er… 'adopted'." I hear them giggling, but neither of us listen to them. I see Hamtaro mouthing, _Mayu_… And I shake my head. Not here. Not now. But all I knew was that I had to talk to him. Alone.

_Hamtaro's POV_

"U-um. So your name is, uh… Mayu? That's a… nice name," I stuttered. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to scream out a million different things. My brain was racing. _Humans! We're HUMANS? What's going on? Have you seen any of our other friends? Have you seen Bij- _I could almost hear her laughing at that. Saying, "Geez, Hamtaro. Just tell her already! I swear, you can be such a chicken sometimes!" Mayu jerked me out of my thoughts by saying, "Oh! Yes. I quite like it myself, actually. So, um…" Mayu had that look on her face that meant she thought she was about to do something that would make her seem stupid. "What's your name?" Oh. That was why. "Hamtaro." I said, feeling just as stupid as Mayu. "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Hamtaro. May I come in?" "Oh, yeah, of course." We walked in and I shut the door behind us. _I have to think of some way to talk to Mayu without those to overhearing. Hmm…What if… _"Hey, Laura!" I yelled. "In the kitchen!" I heard her scream back. "Would you mind if I showed Mayu those new marble birds out front? Everyone seems to love them." "Okay, just remember that Mayu is the guest!" As Laura was saying the last word, I was already shoving Mayu out the front door. I pulled her around to where the bird statues were. "Mayu," I said. "What is going on?"

_Laura's House_

_Sunday night_

_Hamtaro's POV_

"Night, Hamtaro!" I heard Laura call from inside her bedroom. "Night Laura," I called back from the living room. "Get a good night sleep 'cause tomorrow is the first day of school! Are you excited?" I kept quiet. Was I? I jut didn't know. Laura started talking again. "Aw, don't worry, Hamtaro. I know it's a little soon, but think of all the fun you'll have! And Mayu's gonna be there, too, so you shouldn't worry. And really, you-" Laura's mom shouted from inside her bedroom, "I know it's really nice to shout to each other back and forth, but couldn't you discuss it tomorrow? Some of us are actually tired." I heard Laura giggle. "Sorry Mom!" Then she yelled to me again, "Night for real this time, Hamtaro." "Night." I wriggled around on my couch, getting into a comfortable position. I thought about what Mayu had told me. Which, all in all, wasn't very much. Pretty much the same story as mine. Human. School. No idea about the others. Totally confused. Neither of us knows anything. I sighed. Maybe tomorrow things would become clearer. There has to be some chance of us figuring this out. I almost snorted. As if. I turned over on my side and tried to fall asleep. It was all I could do.

_?'s house_

_Sunday night_

_?'s POV_

What is going on? I thought frantically. How can this be happening? It there something wrong with me? Wait! If I can just find the others, maybe I'll understand everything… I snuggled up against my scarf. But for now, I'll just sleep.

_Satsuki's house_

_Sunday night_

_Mayu's POV_

I'm glad I at least found Hamtaro. At least I found someone. I sighed. I much as I was glad I found Hamtaro, my heart wished so much that _he _would be a human too. Suddedly, an old quote ran through my head. _If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride. _I sighed again. Oh, Stan. If only I would have told you before this happened, before I became a human…Then maybe my heart wouldn't hurt as much if you were still a hamster. ...No, I decided. I would still be heartbroken. I sighed again. Wow. 3 sighs in as many minutes. I have got to stop thinking about this stuff. Okay, think of school! School sounds really fun. With all the people and everything! Suddenly I didn't feel as sad as I had a minute ago. Maybe he did turn into a human, I thought happily. There's always a chance.

Who would have guessed? (By the looks of it, almost all of you.) Mayu has fallen for the flirtatious Stan! What's going to happen next at the first day of school? Nobody knows except… ME, THE AUTHOR! Muahahahahahaha….. (everyone: o.o) Um…I'm okay. Really. I am.

Kotara-chan


End file.
